Circul Fără Inimă
by Cursed Secrets
Summary: The Circus Without Hearts- where illusions happen after the show has ended and everything is anything. Sora finds Riku and is entranced by his dance and his eyes. Riku sees Sora and acts on impulse, but Sora is broken and it's going to take all that Riku has to fix him. A story of finding purpose, life, wings, and love.
1. Chapter 1

Circul Fără Inimă Chapter I: Lost Beginings

Sora looked up at the oversized tent. It's red and black stripes looked even more mysterious in the nighttime air. Torches lit the outside area and caused a warm glow, replacing the harsh light of the lamp posts. Sora felt like he stepped out of time and into a dream. He smelled cinnamon and vanilla surrounding him. This could be heaven for all he knew.

"…Sora?" He looked back and Roxas looked annoyed, "you didn't have to run ahead. God, you act like your five sometimes. You went so fast we're here an hour earlier"

"But Roxas," Sora pouted, "it's the _circus_ how can I not be excited? Oh look cotton candy!"

Not caring if Roxas was behind him or not he ran and got his sugary snack. He ran back to where he left Roxas but there was no Roxas to be found.

Holding his cotton candy in his mouth he rummaged through his messenger bag trying to find his phone. Once he found it he saw a text from Roxas.

_I give up. Meet me at our seats._

Well, that settles that problem. Sora saw that he could not get into the main room so he decided to wander around. Walking the round he found several mini performances. There were contortionists and illusions. Palm readings and tarot cards were also being passed around. For such an elegant circus there was a relaxed feeling of it. He drifted from the main activities to the more scarce areas. His ears perked up at the faint sound of music. Looking around there was a flap being used as a door with a sign.

_Practice Room_

Sora looked around for a sign that said do not enter but he found none. He was sure no one would care if he took a peek…

The first thing Sora noticed was a flash of silver. That silver was shoulder length hair which belonged to a pale boy no older than eighteen in a tight black tank and loose black sweats. His feet moved to the music and his arms as graceful as if they were through water in a way that he never saw before. His sneakers hitting the floor. It wasn't a ballet… but it was too beautiful to look away. It was a dance of flight. Sora could almost see a pair of wings on the boy.

Sora watched him for quite awhile until the music suddenly stopped. The shock made Sora jump. The silver haired boy found Sora's eyes. The boy's eyes bored into Sora's. Sora saw the green and looked away. Somehow his eyes made the whole situation more…personal.

"Umm… Sorry," Sora laughed and scratched the back of his head, "I didn't mean to…uh…pry…but, uhm… I'll just go."

He scrambled to open the flap and walk out. He felt like a blushing idiot walking down the hall. Sora felt like crawling in a hole right now. He gaped at the boy like a lovesick puppy. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Hey…" Sora stopped. The voice was faint but still there, "Hey…wait."

Turning around Sora looked and sure enough it was the boy, but his eyes were covered, "Are you talking to me?"

"…yes" the boy surprised Sora and grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the room.

At first Sora stayed silent figuring that he would want to talk, but all he did was stare into his eyes. Sora squirmed, wondering what he wanted but soon he gave up and drifted off into daydreams- which was always easy for him. After a few minutes of silence he peeked at his watch- it was almost time for the show to begin.

"I have to get going the show's beginning." The boy's arm was still tight around his arm and Sora tried to pry him off, "uh, it was nice to meet you."

Sora was about to tuck out of the room again until, "Riku"

"I'm sorry what?" Sora was confused at what was going on.

"… My name is Riku." The boy- Riku- walked passed Sora and started to walk away and all Sora could do was call after him.

"My name is Sora." But Sora felt his voice die out. Most likely he would never see that silver hair again…

?

Riku walked silently into the general dressing room. Curses and insults were being thrown at each other as quietly as possible for the show has begun.

"You're late," he looked over. It was Larxene.

"I'm the last act to go on."

"This is the tenth time in a row. So either show up on time or find another place to dance prima ballerina."

Riku ignored this comment and the many like it that usually spewed from her mouth. He usually had more pressing matters to attend to. For instance he was the only one who kept up with school work. Many of the other workers stopped going when they knew they had a career out of this. Another thing was that he kept this circus organized. Why this was on the shoulders of a seventeen year old boy… well you would have to see the people he lived with. Then of course was what happened today.

He didn't know what happened. He was practicing to clear his mind and all of a sudden there is a boy with the eyes of the cloudless sky. What possessed him to stare at them no matter what confused him. What made Riku tell him his name scared him. The boy- Sora- was in the audience that he knew and Riku knew that he wanted Sora to see him truly dance. What possessed him to was unknown but for the first time since _it _happened Riku put on his wings.

All he had to do now is wait for the music.

"Sora over here!" Roxas flagged him over and Sora- completely shoving what just happened to the back of his mind- ran over excitedly. As soon as he came over though Roxas hit him on the back of his head with a very old, and heavy, book, "That's the last time I let you drag me into going to a circus."

"But Roxas," Sora was back to pouting again, "I didn't mean to lose you."

"Whatever, I swear I can't take you anywhere," Roxas sighed taking a peek at his book before all the lights dimmed.

"Where did you get the book?" Sora looked over the blondes shoulder. Trying to see what he was reading. He saw Roxas' cheeks turn a light pink and wondered what was going on. But the lights faded and a voice stated,

"Men, women, children, and all others we welcome you to our home" The short man in the top hat's voice boomed through the audience as chills shivered through Sora's spine, "and for all those who have hearts be warned. For this is Circul Fără Inimă- The Circus Without Hearts."

?

AN: There are two way this story is being played in my head.

A supernatural fantasy feel

Or a dramatic realistic feel

WHAT SHOULD I DO? O_O

Please review…


	2. Chapter 2

Circul Fără Inimă Chapter II: It's All In the Act

Sora gaped with awe. After the introduction fog and smoke filled the air. Soon there was nothing he could see through it. Music started to play in the background.

"By the way," the loud voice spoke again, "My name is Zexion. I will be guiding you through this magical world tonight. So be prepared, this isn't your ordinary circus…"

The smoke cleared and Zexion was gone. Sora was at the edge of his seat anticipation making him jump.

"Sora sit down," Roxas always the voice- and fist- of reason tried to reel Sora in.

"Fine…" Sora mumbled but sat still again.

The first act was an aerial show filled with trapezes and flips and stunts through the air. The performers also seemed like they were shooting at each other. Like a war of the sky. It was dangerous and frightening, yet so amazing you couldn't look away. They wore what he saw Riku wearing earlier but with a red mark on the front of the shirt and a white mark on the other side.

"It seems our first act has arrived," Zexion said now perching on a high shelf, "Please welcome to the ring our first set of nobodies."

Sora was confused as well as the entire audience.

"Confused by my statement," Zexion seemed to be enjoying himself, "Well let me explain. Nobodies are the stars in this circus and each one has something special they will show to you."

A spotlight fell on two the performers, "There is Xigbar, our 'freeshooter' and one of the best aims here. As well as Xaldin, the 'whirwind lancer', be careful his shots are as fast as the wind."

Sora was enraptured and this was just the first act. There were ribbon dancers and floor acrobatics afterwards without any other Nobodies showing up. There were also small staged scenes throughout that looked like they belonged in a silent movie.

Then a woman came with a long coat and a hood and Zexion introduced her, "Please welcome Larxene, the savage nymph- hey watch it."

Larxene threw a knife at where he was perched, "anyway this is our knife thrower and she will be throwing her lovely knives at Luxord, our gambler of fate."

Sora's mouth dropped when Larxene was blindfolded. Luxord stood in the middle of the ring and Larxene treaded around him. Every knife throw was fast, quick and just missed Luxord. The act was understated but the danger made the entire audience hush.

After that was an intermission and Roxas wouldn't let Sora get more food. They sat there and Sora watched Roxas read the book he saw earlier.

"What is that book Roxas?" Roxas looked up and then back down.

"It's nothing really."

"Then why are you reading it?" Sora was bored and bored Sora talked, "Did you get it at a gift shop. That would be so cool if there was a gift shop. I hope it isn't corny and have booble heads and things like that. It ruins the whole experience. Hey Roxas…"

Sora was cut off, "Sora, someone gave it to me and no I don't know who it was. Now stop talking."

"Oh, okay," at that moment the light were diming and Zexion began to speak again.

"Welcome back to the show. Our next performance is by the 'Fury of Dancing Flames'. Our next Nobody, Axel."

Fire burst in the middle of the ring and there stood Axel afterwords. Sora looked over casually at Roxas and found him bending further to get a better look at the man, but Sora found his attention back as the ring as Axel blew fire and created rings of smoke. The fire even changed colors. Sora was reminded of a phoenix as his last blaze died down and he was nowhere to be seen.

There were a few more acts that passed in a blur until Zexion started announced another act.

"Now for a special act. Please welcome the Nobody who is not a Nobody. Our dancer Riku."

Sora's interest perked up. It was Riku. Watching as he walked into the ring from the darkness. Sora's eyes widened. There he was. His shirt with the red mark had a black vest over it. He couldn't see his eyes because they were wrapped in black gauze.

What really surprised him though is that on his back was a pair of beautiful black wings. Sora had to make sure he wasn't imagining things. The music played, the tune was painful but soft and deliberate. It was like Sora was back alone looking in on the practice room. This was beautiful in a way he had no idea.

Sora wondered when he started walking toward the ring, but didn't care. He reached closer and closer until he was at the rings edge, but it wasn't enough. He started to jump over the low boundaries.

"Excuse me but please go back to your seat," someone told him but he didn't listen. He kept walking until he was face to face with Riku, who stopped dancing.

"why…" Riku didn't say anything else, but Sora knew what he meant.

"I don't know," and they stood like that for quite awhile.

"Well what do you know…" Zexion's voice shocked them out of it, "looks as if Riku has a little admirer."

Sora could feel the red creeping onto his face. Zexion was standing in the ring next to him.

"Tell me, what's your name."

"So-Sora" Sora stuttered embarrassed from the attention and being near Riku.

"Well Sora what do you like most about our little Riku." This earned him a stare from Riku and a giggle from the audience- which led to more blushing.

"I guess…" He didn't want to say everything but it was true, "he dances like he belongs in the sky"

"Well, look at that," Zexion was smirking, "Does the audience believe this?"

The audience cheered probably believing this was part of the act.

"Looks like he's sincere, so Riku how are you going to reward your little fan?" he looked up to the audience with a mischievous look, "What do you say audience? How should Riku reward him? How about, I don't know, I kiss?"

The crowd went wild with screaming- most of them belonging to girls. While the two people in question were blushing beyond belief. Sora bent his head to the ground trying not to look at Riku. While Zexion was taunting them, "The audience wishes it so it shall be. Go on Riku kiss him."

He's not going to do it. Sora thought. He is no going to do it, but he found Riku cupping his face forcing Sora to look at his face. Riku took his blindfold off and Sora saw his green eyes.

Without realizing it Sora moved closer. Riku went to his forehead, but Zexion thought otherwise, "No Riku no, a true kiss on the lips is what the audience desires."

Sora saw the heat on Riku's blush, but he leaned down and plant his lips on Sora's. At first Sora didn't know what to do and stiffened, but when he found out that he liked it he relaxed his jaw. They stood like that for awhile, but when Riku's tounge touched Sora's lips. That was the end of it. Sora fainted.

?

Meanwhile Roxas was trying to read his book by light of his cell phone not knowing about his brunette counter parts five seconds of fame. That is until he heard every girl squeal with delight from this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Circul Fără Inimă Chapter IV: Hopeless

Riku was glaring at Zexion who was of course ignoring it.

"Don't blame me Riku," he sneered. The Relaxed likable person in front of the audience was gone, "I had to entertain the audience."

They were backstage. The show was over and therefore Zexion did not have to be nice to people. Riku had brought Sora backstage to let him rest. He didn't have to be out there for the finale so he stayed back. When everyone else came back in they were smirking and making some snide remarks but he ignored them.

Siax, the manager, came in a spoke to Riku, "Tell me when he wakes. Xemnas wishes to speak with him."

Riku didn't answer him, but he looked at Sora. What possessed him to do that? Was it the rush of the audience or something? He found Sora to be intriguing but he didn't know what to think of him yet. How could you like someone without even knowing who they were? All he had was a name. Nothing else. It was stupid.

?

"Hello?" Roxas entered back stage, "I was told Sora would be in here? I'm Roxas his…uh, brother."

He was welcomed by a silver haired man, who was announced as Riku in the show, "He's in here."

Riku turned back around not saying anyting more to Roxas. What was his problem? Then he saw Sora passed out and the first thing he thought was, _shit not again. _

"Oh, God what happened," Roxas went over, "did he get hit in the head or something?"

Riku was scrambling to explain, "Umm, no. Well… what happened was, umm… wait weren't you in the audience?"

"Yeah but I wasn't paying attention but because it's Sora either he got hit in the head or something emotional happened, like a kiss or something."

Roxas saw the blush on Riku and that settled it. Ugh, this was not good. He face palmed.

"Riku wasn't it?" Riku nodded, "something emotional taxing happened, right? What was it?"

"We kissed in front of the audience." He was blushing red when he said it. Roxas somehow knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Hellooooo!" There was an irritating voice coming from the door, "Hey Riku did you woo your love awake yet?"

When Roxas looked over and it was an over dramatic red head with teardrop tattoos under his eyes. He panicked. Please don't let his name be…

"Axel, what are you doing?" Riku's tone was monotonous, unlike when he was talking about Sora.

Of course, it was Axel. Roxas went and zipped up his backpack. _Axel_ would not want to see inside it.

?

_Earlier that night._

Roxas lost Sora and only five minutes into the circus. Seriously he was like a puppy. He texted him to meet at their seats and then went to go get some food of his own. He wasn't a sweets person but he couldn't resist ice cream. So he went to find an ice cream stand.

When he finally saw the stand someone crashed into him, "Oh no I am so sorry."

It was a girl with black hair that came up to her chin. Her face oddly reminding him of Sora's.

"It's okay, here let me help you," She pulled her up off the ground and picked up her books. The last one he saw was a red leather bound book. It had yellow and red gems gleaming off of it casting the light everywhere. He handed it back to her reluctantly.

"Thank you," She smiled, "My name is Xion."

"Roxas," He kept looking at the book.

"Then thank you Roxas," Roxas saw the delicate smile that played on her features, "I would like to thank you. I am a fortune teller here and my instincts tell me that your fortune is in this book."

She pulled out the book he had been eying on, "fortune telling is not about seeing the future but seeing what people need and I think it's not only you who will need this."

Roxas was holding the book again, "Uh, thank you."

But she was already walking away. So he opened the cover and saw handwritten words

_This journal belongs to __Lea_ _Axel_

What? This thing was a journal. Roxas was confused. Why would she have a journal that didn't belong to her? He felt wrong about wanting to read it now… but one peak wouldn't hurt would it?

So Roxas opened the first page which only stated two things. First that he was Axel and he was glad that the circus sold sea-salt ice cream.

Roxas was intrigued, he was Axel _now. _Did that imply he wasn't Axel before? What was sea salt ice cream anyway? Looking at the ice cream stand he did see the sea salt ice cream.

So he bought one.

?

So now Roxas was standing in front of _the _Axel who was Lea and liked sea salt ice cream, which was delicious. He also knew he was obsessed fire which explained his act and was afraid of being forgotten. Was this considered invading privacy? Yes, but Roxas didn't care now back to the situation at hand.

"Can we help you with something?" Roxas pointed his glare at Axel, "We're kind of in a crisis if you haven't noticed."

"Hey Riku who's the blonde?" Axel completely ignored Roxas.

"If you want to know I'm Sora's brother." That word still didn't fit correctly on his tongue. _Brother_.

"Who's brother?" The look on Axel's face made him want to strangle the red head.

Riku supplied an answer, "The guy I kissed on stage."

"Oh," Axel smirked. He wasn't this annoying in his journal was he? "So when is he going to wake up and him and Riku can live happily ever after.

"Well he'll wake up in a half hour," Roxas knew what would happen, "The happily ever after part? Probably not going to happen."

"And why the hell not blondie," Roxas did not like this man. No matter how interesting his journal was.

"Because he won't remember he liked Riku." He swore if Axel touched him was getting punched.

But nothing was done or said.

"What do you mean he won't remember what happened?" Roxas looked over and saw a blue haired man with a cross scar.

"Yeah, what?" Axel questioned this too with Riku agreeing in silence.

"Well," this was going to take some time," Whenever Sora does something that involves a strong emotion he can't handle it."

"What in the world does that mean?" This would be a lot easier if there were no interruptions.

"It means," glares were set on Axel, "That say he gets kissed. He is going to faint and when he wakes up he'll know something happened but he won't remember that he liked it."

"So… his emotions were reset," Riku spoke about it for the first time, "and he won't feel that way anymore."

"Exactly," Roxas was done talking about it, "It can be emotions of strong dislike as well but he's more prone to the good emotions. The only thing that doesn't bother him is bliss."

"How many times does this happen?" The blue haired man asked.

"The last time it happened was two years ago," or so he heard, "When his childhood friend kissed him. It caused such a commotion that he felt like he couldn't see her again."

"Wait," Axel was in again, " So the blackout turned him gay?"

"Is that a problem?" he felt his own emotional problems come churning up.

"Aw, nah," Axel brushed it off, "I was just wondering if it would do it again."

"Possibly…" Roxas didn't know much about Sora's predicament, just what to tell everyone else.

"So that means…" Roxas saw that Riku looked more than upset, "I have no chance?"

What could Roxas tell him? _Of course not, he will never love you back. It's hopeless. _ He wasn't that cold hearted.

"He can't feel anything Riku," Roxas was trying to console him the best he could, "he can't feel anything but ignorance."

As ignorance was bliss, and that was the only Sora that could survive. An ignorant blissful Sora…

That Roxas knew, broke a silver haired boy's heart into a million pieces.


End file.
